


[TTS Podfic] Insane

by TTSPodfiks



Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: BAMF!John Watson, Established Relationship, John Watson is insane, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sherlock loves it, tts podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:54:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22381426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTSPodfiks/pseuds/TTSPodfiks
Summary: Sherlock's kidnapped, and John's plan to get him out is utterly insane.Sherlock finds out why John got the nickname 'Mad Doc Watson' in Afghanistan, too.
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Series: [TTS Podfic] Mad Doc Watson [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1611100
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	[TTS Podfic] Insane

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Insane](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13890285) by [ThetaSigma](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThetaSigma/pseuds/ThetaSigma). 



> I was delighted to be given permission to convert this wonderful series to text to speech podfics. I hope they provide some enjoyment.

Download from [Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/file/xaupxy5qqpfbju2/insane.mp3). 8.48MB

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a fic you would like me to convert, please let me know and I'll try to make it happen.


End file.
